Happy birthday, Hajime
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: For the first time in the soon-to-be-nineteen-years of his life, Iwaizumi Hajime has to spend his birthday without his best friend, and mostly, without his girlfriend. Thankfully, he's not completely alone and his friends all have his back like he's had theirs for so long, as Ace. BIRTHDAY ONE SHOT from "Quiet Voice" but enters my other hq fanfics' unvierse. Iwaizumi x OC


_Hey, hey, HEY! :D_

 _I'm back! With a oneshot, a belated birthday gift for Iwa-chan! A friend gave me the idea of doing this so, here it is!_

 _I promise I'll update Aliens and Beautiful Disaster soon, I was very busy and tired, but I'm working on new chapters. I jsut want to have a few chapters of advance before updating again. :)_

 _For the ones who have stumbled on this oneshot and don't know me or my fanfics, this oneshot is based off my four haikyuu fanfictions, all with OC for our volleyboys, and one of them with Iwaizumi and my OC, Akiyama Kiku (Quiet Voice)._

 _I hope you'll enjoy~!_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAJIME

ONE-SHOT

 **I'm sorry, I won't make it for your birthday after all! I'm so sorry, Hajime!**

Hajime read the message a few more times before sighing, dropping his phone on the top of his bed and looking at the edge of it.

"You could have said good morning instead of sending me this message…" He mumbled to himself.

Sighing again, he decided to deal with finding a way to answer later – he'll have to find a way to word it so it won't be obvious he was disappointed.

Standing up, he fed his bearded dragon pet rightfully called Godzilla then he got ready for a run that he definitely needed today.

"Good morning, Hajime!" His mother, Umeko, said as he appeared.

"Good morning, mom," he answered, grabbing a glass of water.

"You look gloomy. Something wrong?" His dad, Takashi, asked, from the breakfast table where he was reading the newspaper.

Hajime grumbled as only answer, his parents glancing at each other knowingly.

"Is it Kiku-chan? She won't come for your birthday after all? But Tooru-kun will come, and all the others are here too, so you won't be alone." Umeko said with a smile.

"…I know. It's fine. She's busy, that's all." He mumbled, letting his empty glass of water down, "I'm going for my run, I'll eat breakfast later."

Umeko wanted to make sure he was okay but he was already slipping away, putting on his running shoes and going out.

Hajime looked up to the next-door neighbour house that remained closed. Then, he remembered that Oikawa wouldn't come out and run with him. Even after three months of running on his own, he still wasn't used to it.

Graduated from high-school, Hajime had started studying Biology at Sendai University, all the while training for the National team for which he had been sponsored. Oikawa too, of course, had been sponsored but he was in Tokyo, along with Ushiwaka, a bunch of dorks from Tokyo they had met at a training camp, and Akiyama Kiku – Hajime's girlfriend. Being away from his girlfriend was the hardest, but being away from his best friend was just as crushing. He didn't have anyone to turn to for comfort, the two people he was closest to being far away. He was fine most of the time, he still met regularly with his friends from high-school, he had friends at the university, on the team… but it wasn't the same. Some days, like today, it was harder.

His birthday was approaching, and he had been looking forward to Kiku and Oikawa coming back in Sendai so he could spend his birthday with everyone, but even if Oikawa coming was almost certain, now Kiku couldn't make it. She had a lot to handle, after all – Law studies, dealing with Oikawa's stupidity most of the time, part-time job… But he had hoped her manager would have accepted to give her some days off, just a little week-end, so she could go home. To him.

When he went back home, his parents were both gone to work so he ate his breakfast alone – well, with Godzilla, but the conversation was a little one-sided and the bearded-dragon was too busy chasing his insects to listen much to what Hajime was saying. He glanced over his shoulder, at his phone then he reached for it, realizing he had received new messages.

 **I'm sorry, I won't make it for your birthday after all! I'm so sorry, Hajime!**

 **Good morning, Hajime**

 **Good morning? You're not answering?**

 **You haven't answered but I know you're up at this time. I'm really sorry about your birthday, I'll call you tonight.**

 _Great_ … _Now Kiku is worrying_ , he realized.

He typed about ten different answers that weren't satisfying before he found a way to answer:

 **Sorry for not answering earlier. It's okay for my birthday, perhaps I'll go to Tokyo with Oikawa after my birthday to see you then. I can't wait to hear your voice, cupcake.**

He pouted, Kiku knew him well enough to know how he felt. Though, it would be nice to go to Tokyo along with Oikawa, to see Kiku and his new friends from the National team.

He got dressed for his classes then went off, hoping that something nice would happen today. But it was as ordinary as it could be, nothing changing from what every other day was like. Classes, lunch, more classes, then going to practice.

"Iwaizumi!"

He turned around, half-surprised to see Makki running to him.

"Going for practice? Isn't it early?"

"I wanted to work on my serves before everyone else arrives. You'll join me?"

Hanamaki opened his lips to say he had to pop by the library, but he must have noticed the far- away expression on his friend's face because he changed his mind.

"Sure. You'll hit some of my tosses too?"

Iwaizumi nodded and after a few steps, Hanamaki spoke up again:

"Your birthday is this week-end, is Kiku coming?"

Hajime frowned, putting his hands in his pockets – it was all Makki needed to know the answer.

"She couldn't convince her manager, after all… Uh, she's got no luck, what a demon that manager… Kiku-chan was looking forward to seeing you too." He said with a pout, "Her parents really miss her too."

"Mmmh…"

"But I imagine you miss her even more?"

"Umpf, of course I do…" He mumbled, flushing and looking away.

Makki smirked, tempted to tease him for still blushing after so much time.

"Hey, will you come over tomorrow to play some video games?"

Before Iwaizumi could answer, his phone rang. He was hoping it was Kiku suddenly telling him she had convinced her manager to give her a few days off, but it was Oikawa, and it wasn't good news. Hajime went to a stop, reading this message, lips falling open.

 **Coach decided on a practice match this week-end, for us new players! Will you come over for it? I need to give your answer to the coach asap. I know it's your birthday but we could do it in Tokyo, otherwise I won't be able to come to Sendai. It's too big of a good opportunity to pass this match!**

"What's going on?" Makki asked when he saw the face he made.

Hajime's face darkened and he showed the message, Hanamaki immediately pouting.

"Ah, that sucks… Will you go to Tokyo for that practice match?"

"…My grandparents come here just for my birthday, I cannot not attend and it's too late to warn them… My parents wouldn't like it too if I'm away for my birthday… and… It's okay. I hope Oikawa will make the best out of this opportunity." Hajime continued calmly, shrugging casually but it was off.

"…So you'll spend your birthday without your best friend and without your girlfriend? That's depressing."

"Thanks for the uplifting commentary. And I won't be alone anyway. You'll be here, Matsukawa too, all my friends from Sendai too. It's gonna be fun." Iwaizumi said, looking ahead.

Hanamaki glanced at him, knowing he was just trying to convince himself and not let it get to him that his favourite people wouldn't be here for his nineteenth birthday.

"It's gonna be _weird_ to have someone from _Shiratorizawa_ at your birthday," Makki commented, trying to light up the mood.

Iwaizumi smiled – it was strange to have Semi Eita as new setter, and among his acquaintances and friends. And as a consequence, Tendou Satori too – the one player they had all hated back when Seijou and Shiratorizawa were facing each other (except Oikawa who preferred hating Ushijima) for blocking them so well _all the freaking time_.

"Do you ever regret it? Staying in Sendai while the others are in Tokyo? You're missing on lots of practice too. And… well, Kiku is over there and you're miserable without her…" Hanamaki asked after a short moment of silence.

He had never had the courage to ask Iwaizumi if he regretted choosing to stay behind while Oikawa and Kiku had gone to Tokyo – he didn't want to depress his friend who was trying hard to stay positive and keep on living as if nothing had changed, even though he didn't have his greatest support nor his best partner by his side anymore.

Hajime thought deeply about this question before answering:

"No. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to stay here. I knew I'd miss Kiku and that Oikawa would have more opportunities than me, practicing in Tokyo. But… I also know that it's only temporary and that in… a few years, I'll go to Tokyo and I'll be with Kiku all the time. And… I needed to be away from Oikawa."

Hanamaki glanced at him as Iwaizumi continued:

"I've always played volleyball with him, I need to make progress and evolve on my own before I can face Oikawa and ask him to be my setter again. I need more experience, with more people, different setters with different habits – it can only make me stronger. And it'll also strengthen Oikawa, playing with other spikers, both of us being outside of our comfort zones."

"You can bet he's waaaaaay out of his comfort zone with Ushiwaka!" Hanamaki laughed.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but snicker, remembering all the complains he received daily from Oikawa because he was practicing with Ushiwaka – who also happened to be the cousin of the _one_ woman Oikawa had ever been interested in. He was convinced he was cursed, which was complete nonsense, as per usual.

"Still, he's doing better with Ushiwaka! He doesn't feel like strangling him everyday now, I think. They're getting along better, and Oikawa is doing progress. He's got Bokuto and Kuroo too, so he's not completely alone with Ushiwaka."

"He'd be dead already otherwise."

"If I had been there, Oikawa would have cling to me all the time, but now, he has no choice but to get along with his other teammates. It's a nice change for him too!"

Hanamaki glanced once again at Iwaizumi, wondering if he had stayed behind for his own sake like he repeated, or for Oikawa's. Of course, they would both progress as individual players before going back to being a duo again. But it was hard to imagine either doing any progress when they were already so amazing and impressive at volleyball – as individual players, and together. When Iwaizumi and Oikawa played together, nothing and no one could stop them – except Shiratorizawa.

"We still share the same dream, and we'll be back on the same team soon enough. I'm not worried about Oikawa, he'll do fine. And I have to make sure not to let him get ahead of me either!" Iwaizumi said with a determined smile.

Feeling a little better after talking about his goals, they arrived at the gymnasium and started warming up and practicing before the rest of the team arrived. The practice went as usual, Semi being their setter. He was as good as they had remembered, he brought out as much as Oikawa used to, but for Iwaizumi, it still wasn't good enough.

"Iwaizumi-san, you're okay? You seemed a little off today," Semi remarked when they exited the gymnasium.

He turned to him with slightly widened eyes, surprised he had been _that_ obvious.

"Ah, uh… I was? Really?"

"Kiku-chan and Oikawa won't be able to come for his birthday, so he's a bit depressed," Makki commented.

"Ah, that's unfortunate… You were looking forward to spending time with your girlfriend again, weren't you? I can't imagine living in another city than my girlfriend, it'd be awful…" Semi answered, pouting a little.

"You're still coming Saturday though?" Makki asked.

"Of course, I will. Tendou will be here too, by the way."

"It's gonna be fun – he's a nice guy when he's not on the opposite side of the net!" Makki continued.

"That's because you didn't spend as much time with him as _I_ did…" Semi sighed, closing his eyes.

"You were roommates back at Shiratorizawa, right? I can only imagine what it must have been like! So much fun!" Hanamaki exclaimed, laughing as he imagined himself twenty-four hours with someone as crazy as Tendou.

Semi chuckled, before telling them a few funny stories from his time at Shiratorizawa.

Spending time with Semi, and Tendou, and a few more alumni from Shiratorizawa Academy, made the former Seijou students realize that they had been just like them – teenagers who loved volleyball and had fun playing it. They were just a little bit stronger and kept winning. Just a little bit.

Just as Hajime arrived home, his phone started ringing and he smiled.

"Hey," he said quietly.

" _Hajime,"_ Kiku said over the phone, _"How are you?"_

"Fine, and you?"

" _I'm fine…"_

"Something wrong?" He asked.

There was a little hesitation before she spoke again:

" _I'm really sorry about your birthday, I wanted so badly to come and spend time with you… and meet your grandparents…"_

"It's okay, you can't help it, after all… I can't… hide that I'm disappointed but like I told you, I'll probably go to Tokyo soon. This way, we'll spend time together, oaky?"

"… _Okay… You had come all the way here for my birthday and I can't do the same for you… I'm so sorry, Hajime…"_

"Don't beat yourself up, cupcake," he said with a sad smile.

" _I'll try asking Yuri-chan if she can take over my shifts…"_ She continued, still trying to find a way to come in time at Sendai.

"Kiku, really, it's okay," he said, voice warm and reassuring, "I just want to see you, it doesn't matter if it's a couple of days later than what we had planned. Just seeing you will be the greatest birthday gift…"

And even if he had spent the entire day feeling gloomy about not seeing Kiku on his birthday, hearing her voice now was enough to convince him that just one or two more days to wait would be okay.

"… _I miss you…"_ She whispered, her voice breaking a little.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, closing his eyes and imagining that Kiku was in his arms and he had his nose buried in her lemon-scented hair.

"I miss you too…" He answered, his heart breaking a little when he opened his eyes and was all alone.

After talking a few more minutes about their respective days, Hajime ended the call and went to take a bath. It was okay. Even if he didn't see Kiku on his birthday, it'll be okay. After everything they've been through, a missed birthday and some more days apart was nothing.

A few more days went by and Saturday, June 10th, came. He'd spend the afternoon with his friends in a nearby park where they'll mostly eat junk food and play volleyball. Then in the evening, he'll spend it with his family – it was important for his parents and they always insisted they should do something special for his birthdays.

"Thanks for helping me out with carrying all that," Iwaizumi said, smiling.

"You're welcome," Semi answered as they brought the last few bags to the picknick site.

The last few people had arrived, Makki and Mattsun having brought the birthday cakes from the Akiyama Bakery – they kept whispering to each other, continuously checking something on their phones. After greetings and catching up with everyone, Iwaizumi grabbed the volleyball he had brought:

"Anyone up for a match?" He asked.

"Maybe we could stay here a little longer? It's a nice weather, we're lucky it's not raining or something," Matsukawa said, not moving from where he was sitting.

"Uh, sure, I guess?" Iwaizumi agreed, glancing up at the sky but when he looked back at his friends, he noticed Makki elbowing Mattsun and giving him the big eyes, "…Are you guys okay? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Sure we are! I mean, we're _fine_ – not _sure_ , we're hiding something from you." Hanamaki answered.

"We wouldn't hide anything from our Ace," Matsukawa added with a smile that was too nice to be totally genuine – especially saying _that_.

"You're not gonna do like two years ago? Bribing someone into dressing like Godzilla because even if it was fun when Oikawa did it, we're in pu–"

"Hurry up! Come on, are you top players or not?!"

Hajime froze upon hearing this voice. He whipped around at once, everyone grinning just as, at the top of the hill behind them, Oikawa appeared, breathing hard and ordering some other people to hurry up. Then, he saw his friend and grinned, waving widely:

"IWA-CHAN! WE MADE IT!" He shouted happily.

Iwaizumi stared at him, mouth hanging open just as unexpected guests arrived at his side, breathing hard from running all the way here. Bokuto, Kuroo, and even Ushijima had all arrived at the top of the hill and were coming to greet the rest of the group.

Iwaizumi laughed and it was the happiest laugh he had had in a very long time.

"Man, why are there so many hills in the countryside?" Kuroo whined, wiping some sweat off as they arrived at Iwaizumi's level.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Iwaizumi asked joyfully, not even trying to pretend to be any less excited than he really was to see them all here.

"Why do you think?" Bokuto said with a grin.

"Happy birthday, Iwaizumi," Ushijima said with a smile.

Hajime felt his heart beat faster in happiness, to be surrounded by all his friends, including the ones who should have been in Tokyo. If they were all here, then _maybe_ …

He leaned away from the wide figures of Bokuto and Ushijima, staring expectantly at the top of the hill just as Kiku, accompanied by Shiori, Ushijima's cousin, arrived. Hajime smiled widely, Bokuto stepping away with an amused, teasing smile, to let him pass.

While Shiori ran to her best friend, Tendou, who shouted her name as Hanamaki and Matsukawa, meeting her for the first time, were losing their minds upon seeing the famous alien-girl they had heard so much about (Oikawa had a _slight_ tendency of gushing over her).

"Hajime!" Kiku exclaimed, running downhill.

He ran to her just as she arrived to his level and jumped right into his chest, so suddenly he fell over and into the grass but they were both laughing ecstatically. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Her body was pressed into his, and he could smell the faint scent of her lemon shampoo invading his senses in the best way possible.

"I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!" He exclaimed, sitting up.

"I missed you too, I'm so glad I could make it here!" She answered, chuckling just as he cupped her cheeks.

They stared at each other, deep blue against forest green, their eyes sparkling like never before. Hajime's heart sped up, to the same rhythm as hers, just as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Aaaand, we've lost them."

The couple froze upon hearing Makki's voice and everyone's amused chuckles.

"You know what they're like when they're together, all cute and sparkling, it's making me sick." Mattsun added.

"I _knew_ we should have tied her up and bring her later! It would have been a perfect surprise!" Oikawa said.

"Did you _seriously_ consider this an option? That would have been fun!" Makki laughed.

"Will you stop being jealous? Can't you see their smiles? They're so happy!" Shiori intervened.

They all turned towards the couple, and laughed loudly when they saw, not the two smiling, but Iwaizumi glaring at them from over his shoulder for interrupting their first kiss in _weeks_. Kiku chuckled too and that was enough to bring a smile back on his face.

"I missed your laugh, and your smile. And your eyes, and your everything and you… all of you…" He whispered so she would be the only one to hear.

"I missed you too, muffin…" She murmured.

He leaned down, kissing her lips tenderly just as everyone erupted in cheers and "aaww" but they both ignored it the best they could. Kiku still laughed in amusement and he smiled against her lips and they were happy.

It took a few minutes to get Hajime and Kiku to join the others and it didn't take long for the two of them, who had been too lost into each other's gazes, to realize that a very funny scene was happening: Makki and Mattsun, both trying to talk smoothly, and failing, to Shiori while Oikawa was angrily mumbling in a corner, holding back his jealousy – Kuroo's teasing and Bokuto laughing didn't help.

" _You're_ Ushiwaka's cousin?! The one Oikawa never shuts up about?!" Hanamaki said, looking her up and down in disbelief – he had heard she was a model and was rather pretty, but not to that level.

"You don't look like your cousin, you're _gorgeous!"_ Matsukawa exclaimed.

Ushijima raised an eyebrow without saying anything, but both Semi and Tendou snorted behind him.

"Thank you," Shiori answered with a polite smile.

"Hey, you're from Miyagi, right? From where exactly? How come I never noticed a beauty like you until now?" Makki continued with a flirtatious grin – even though they could all tell it was just to piss off Oikawa who gasped in shock.

"You have a _girlfriend!"_ Matsukawa exclaimed, elbowing him away.

" _You_ don't have any chance with her!" He answered, doing the same.

"Ah yeah?! Watch me!"

"Hey! Wait, wait, _wait!"_ Oikawa exclaimed, whipping around to get to them.

They both tried to step towards Shiori in the same time just as Tendou passed by, grabbing her by the shoulders and gently pushing her away.

"Come, Shi-chan~!" He hummed, sending a glance from over his shoulder at the two who tripped over their own feet at his sudden arrival.

Tendou made a satisfied face when they grunted in annoyance – a face similar to all the times he had blocked them in the past.

"Did he just… _block_ us…?" Hanamaki asked in astonishment.

"The bastard." Matsukawa mumbled.

"Should we settle this with a match?" Semi proposed, "Like good old days? Shiratorizawa versus Seijou?"

"Oi, oi, don't keep us out of the fun!" Kuroo exclaimed, "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way."

"Yeah, I know," Semi answered with a smile, "Iwaizumi-san said you were the worst type of person to associate with Oikawa. Now I understand why…"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Oikawa exclaimed while Kuroo laughed, bending over.

"And we know Bokuto already," Semi added, remembering the numerous times Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa had met.

"HEY HEY!"

Iwaizumi stared at them, all doing their own shenanigans and he smiled in amusement.

"Man, I had missed you all…" He whispered.

Kiku glanced up at him, squeezing his hand to attract his attention on her.

"Are you happy?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Happier than ever," he answered, kissing the back of her hand, "But what… what are you doing here? _How_ did you come?" He asked, pointing at the group from Tokyo.

"We didn't want to miss your birthday, so, with the inside help of Makki and Mattsun, we made a plan!" Oikawa exclaimed, "It was all possible thanks to Bokuto, though!"

Happy of getting praised, the former Captain of Fukurodani put his hands on his hips, lifting up his head with a proud smile.

"He managed to convince Abe-san to report the practice match to next week," Ushijima explained, "So we were free to come here."

"That horned-owl bastard can be useful at times, as surprising as it sounds," Kuroo added with a smirk.

"HEY! I went out of my way to ask Abe-san that! You all owe me one for that!" Bokuto exclaimed, hitting his friend's shoulder.

"It's easy when Abe-san is your girlfriend's godfather," Kuroo said, rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't _that_ easy…!"

"And thanks to Kuroo-kun who suggested it, Akane-chan was kind enough to take my shifts so I could come as well," Kiku explained.

Iwaizumi stared at all of them, his friends from Miyagi and Tokyo, all gathered for him, for his birthday. And the love of his life at his side to make this day absolutely perfect.

"Thank you all, thank you guys!" He exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Now! Let's play!" Bokuto exclaimed, grabbing the nearest volleyball he found.

 _The following morning…_

Hajime blinked his eyes open and smiled when he saw Kiku sleeping, her copper hair falling all around her. He had dreamt to wake up next to her so many times only to wake up and be disappointed, reminded that she was in another city and far away from him.

He edged closer to her, surrounding her in his strong arms and waking her. She moaned sleepily, smiling when his torso was pressed against her back. Their fingers entwined as he buried his face in the back of her head and breathed the familiar lemon scent he loved so much. Kiku chuckled lovingly just as he brushed his nose against her neck in a tender gesture.

"Good morning, cupcake," he whispered in her ear.

Her smile widened and she opened her eyes and turned around to look into his eyes. Seeing her beautiful blue eyes made him fall in love with her all over again. How he wished he could wake up every morning next to her, to fall in love with her eyes again and again, every morning, for the rest of their lives…

"Good morning… and happy birthday, Hajime," she whispered, making him feel warm and happy.

Kiku was in his arms, and everything was all right again.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it~ Happy birthday, Ace! ;D_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


End file.
